Gothic Girl: A Jussi 69 Romance
by Hazel Oakleigh
Summary: Jussi Vuori/OC. Hazel has been friends with Bam for her whole life, and has lived there for two years. He decides to play match maker with her and invests the help of the guys from HIM and The 69 Eyes to set her up with Jussi. Better than summary!
1. FINLAND!

**A/N: I wrote this a few years ago, so my writing has up'd in quality since. (I truly hope anyway lol!) But I still thought I'd upload this since I have a few chapters for you :) Please read and review, it would be nice to get some feedback! :)**

_~::Gothic Girl::~ A Jussi 69 Romance_

**INFO:** You Are…

**Name:** Hazel Oakleigh

**Birthday:** August 29 1986 (22 years old)

**Appearance:** Short (about 5'3), slim (not anorexic, not fat. About 55kg (I'm not sure what that is in pounds). Shoulder length hair that's wildly layered and currently dyed a deep red colour (but it's been many different colours, such as black, purple and pink. It's constantly changing).

**Tattoos:** A chain of heartagrams like a bracelet around your right ankle, and The 69 Eyes ankh on the inside of your left wrist.

**Piercings: **Two in each ear, small silver stud in your nose, small silver ring on the right side of your bottom lip.

**Style:** Gothic. Lots of black clothing, gothic jewelry, and dark eye makeup. Everybody calls you a female version of The 69 Eyes.

**Personality**: Outgoing around friends, and people you know, shy around strangers and people you have just met until you get to know them. Your favourite band is HIM (duh) and of course living with Bam means you have met them many times, so your actually good friends with all of them, and especially close friends with Ville and Linde. You also love The 69 Eyes, but have never met them.

**Background:** Born and raised in Westchester, you've lived there your whole life. You lived in the same house forever, which happens to be next door to Bam Margera. You grew up with him, and your best friends.

You tried dating each other when you were teenagers, but it was too weird, like dating your brother. So you broke up and became even closer friends.

You also grew up with Dico, Rake, Dunn and Raab. Everyone is like family. April and Phil are practically parents to you.

When you were born your dad ran out on you and your mum, leaving her to fend for herself. Ever since then she's had a new boyfriend nearly every week. You're the oldest of two; you have a younger sister Sarah, who's six. Nobody knows who her father is. But she's a very happy little girl and you love her to bits, as does everyone else and Bam's.

At the age of 20 you got tired of your mum's constant boyfriends, and ended up in a massive screaming match. Bam heard this and came running over, saving the both of you from killing each other. So you ended up moving in with him and the others at Castle Bam, and have been living there ever since.

You're not dating anybody at the moment, and you don't have a job because Bam insists you "don't need one if you're living in this house" and that he'll pay for everything. (Which you hate).

**CHAPTER ONE – FINLAND!!**

Birds were flying around beautifully, there was a crisp breeze blowing gracefully around you. Everything was peaceful, everything was perfect.

That was, until you felt your body being thrown up and down as you lay on the grass.

Opening your eyes, you realized you weren't lying on grass; it was actually your bed. Further inspection showed you the reason you were being thrown up and down; somebody was jumping on your bed. As your vision cleared, you noticed it was Linde.

"Linde! What the hell?" You croaked in your morning voice, rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

The dreadlocked man took one final bounce and leaped forward, almost landing on top of you. You shrieked in fear, but he just laughed.

"Whoa, chill Hazel. I wasn't going to hurt you. Bam sent me up here to wake you and give you the good news." An excited smile crept upon his face.

A worried look passed your face.

The last time you had be given "good news" by one of Bam's messengers, Dico ended up telling you Bam had shipped your 8th grade teacher off to Saudi Arabia.

It had taken you a month to get her back and even longer to convince her _not_ to press charges.

Sighing, you looked Linde straight in the eye, preparing yourself for the worst.

"Okay then Linde, out with it."

Smiling, he opened his mouth to speak. He hadn't even got a word out when 'BANG'

The door flew open and in ran Bam stupidly, landing on your bed with a thud.

"FINLAND!!" He screamed, whilst pulling you into a suffocating hug.

"Bam get off me! I can't breathe! Now go away, Linde was just about to- wait, what? Finland?" You looked at Linde expectantly.

His face was disappointed; obviously he wanted to be the one to tell you, not Bam.

"Way to go, arsehole," he shot at Bam. "I hadn't even gotten to tell her yet."

Bam looked at the floor. "Oh, sorry. I'll be downstairs if you need me then."

Linde smirked as Bam exited your bedroom. "Sorry about that love, now where was I? Oh yes, Finland. Okay, well Ville just got a call from Seppo and told him that we have about a week or two worth of shows to do around Finland before Tavastia on New Years Eve."

"Oh." Your heart dropped. The guys had only been staying here about three weeks, and weren't due to be leaving until the day before their New Years Eve performance.

This cut their stay back by two and a half weeks.

"Well I guess you better start packing then." You sighed, ready to pull the blanket back over your head.

Linde gave you a cheeky smile, and pulled the blankets away from you.

"I already have sweetheart. But you better hurry up and get packed too, our flight leaves this afternoon."

"Me? Hold on, I'm going?" You stared at him in disbelief.

"Yup. Everyone is. Well, everyone except for Dico and Novak of course. Dico still refuses to get in a plane, and Novak still isn't allowed to leave Westchester under his probation." He chuckled. "Oh, and Dunn and Rake have to stay behind to do something for MTV. But Raab's really keen on finding that Russian mail order bride again, so I think he's coming. So it's you, me the other HIM guys, Bam and Raab for the next few weeks." Linde finished, slightly out of breath from his long-winded explanation.

"Oh that's awesome!" You squealed excitedly, and hugged Linde just as Bam had hugged you. "I've always wanted to go to Finland!" You let him go when you realized you were strangling him. "Oh sorry," You giggled, "I'm just excited."

"Quite alright darling, quite alright. Well you better get up and ready, everyone's running around getting ready and going frantic. I think they need your help to get organized."

You nodded. "Sure thing, I'll be right down."

Linde nodded and smiled, before kissing you quickly on the cheek and leaving you to do your morning business.

After showering, changing, packing and what not, you made your way down stairs to see what everybody was up to, and to make some breakfast.

Discovering nobody was in the living room except for Novak who was passed out on the pool table, no doubt from last nights drinking rage, you made your way down to the pirate bar. Here you found everybody, even Ape and Phil, talking in mangled yells trying to talk over the top of one another. A hushed silence fell upon the group as you entered.

You gave them a weird look, "Uh… hey guys. What's going on? Why aren't you all packing?"

A clutter of nervous chatter flew around the room; about ten different explanations came your way.

"Oh… we were just uh… deciding what to pack." – Bam

"We were discussing different ways to get around Finland." – Ville

"Just deciding what's for breakfast." – Gas

They all stopped when they realized what everyone was saying.

Bam glared at everybody before turning to you.

"We were deciding what to pack." He repeated, quite sternly.

The others nodded quickly, in fear of getting in trouble if one of them objected.

"Right…" You looked at the group, who were now all staring off into different directions. "Well I guess you don't need my help to pack then."

Everyone opened their mouths to protest; you knew they needed your help. But Bam gave an aggressive cough, which promptly made them close them again.

"No no, we're fine." Mige` answered, sounding thoroughly unconvincing.

"Just continue with what you were doing."

You raised your eyebrows but didn't pursue your questions further, only saying, "Okay then, I'm just getting some breakfast. If anybody needs me just shout."

"Okay." Everybody chorused, as you made your way toward the other end of the pirate bar to get some food.

Once your back was turned the whispering returned. _God their not subtle at all are they?_ You thought to yourself as you poured a bowl of cereal.

Just as you went to get the milk, you heard the distinctive voice of Bam.

"Well they will make a great couple, both short and curious."

You sighed, they were playing matchmaker again. And you really didn't want to think who they were talking about.

**Please let me know what you think and read the other chapters! I hope your enjoying it so far :)**

***~Sam~***


	2. Bam's Plan

**A/N: Okay so heres the second chapter if any of you bothered to get into it after the first xD reviews would be greatly appreciated!!**

*~Sam~*  
xx

**CHAPTER 2 - BAMS PLAN**

*BAMS POINT OF VIEW*

I ran back down the stairs and into the pirate bar after Linde had yelled at me.

_Argh what a dick he can be_ I thought as I gathered everybody together.

"Right guys. And girl," I added, nodding at Ape shortly. "I've called this meeting today to discuss the real reason we are trudging all the way to Finland with _those guys." _I motioned to Ville and the guys from HIM.

Everyone nodded. "Now as you know, Hazel has not had a boyfriend since… well, me. So I thought I'd take matters into my own hands and set her up."

Ape butt in at this point.

"Oh Bam, leave the poor girl alone. She'll find someone when she's ready."

I glared at her. "Ape she _is_ ready. She just doesn't realize it yet."

April opened her mouth to speak again, but was cut off by Linde charging into the room.

"Okay! Now she knows! And she's really excited too!" Linde smiled as he plopped himself down next to Ville.

"Great! Okay, as I was saying, Hazel needs a boyfriend. Someone who can treat her right and all that other romantic dribble. So I sat down with Linde and Ville and we came up with the perfect person. Jussi!"

Everyone was silent for a moment as they let the thought sink in.

Slowly a smile cracked onto Burtons face.

"Hey your right. Jussi hasn't had a girlfriend in years either! And judging by their personalities, the way they act, dress, think, and annoy, they'd be perfect together."

I smiled. It wasn't too often I got praised for my ideas, so I took this in stride.

"Right, well we were going to be in Finland for a few weeks, maybe longer. Now we're going to be staying at The 69 Eyes place, which Hazel doesn't know yet.

Nobody tell her yet please, we all know she idolizes them, so it's going to be a shock for her. I've already called Jyrki, and he's fine with it, he thinks it's a great idea actually. And he agrees with me that they would be great together."

Ville cut it. "Hold on, how are we actually going to get them together?"

I looked at him and smiled. "Well that's where you all come in. While we're there, everybody has to get them talking as much as possible. At any available opportunity get them alone together. Make things awkward as much as you can. We want the sexual tension flowing people."

Ville sniggered, as did nearly everyone else.

"Bam do you really think this will work?" Mige' asked, taking a sip of beer even though it was morning.

"Of course I do." I replied, but very unconvinced myself.

Everyone began talking at once. They all had their own opinion as to why my plan wouldn't work. But they still agreed to go ahead with it. Just as they began arguing amongst themselves I saw Hazel wandering down the stairs towards the pirate bar. I waved my arms frantically at everyone, who immediately stopped talking, catching onto what I was trying to say.

As she walked over she gave us a weird look.

_Oh shit, she's figured out were talking about her'. _I thought. Frantically trying to think of something to throw her off the scent.

"Uh.. Hey guys. What's going on? Why aren't you all packing?"

_Shit, she's onto us. _My Mind raced with explanations.

"Oh… we were just deciding what to pack." I stuttered, hoping to god that she didn't catch on.

Apparently the other guys had the same idea as me, and came up with their own explanations.

"We were discussing different ways to get around Finland." Ville said calmly, in his sophisticated Finnish accent.

At almost the same time Gas cut in with "Just deciding what's for breakfast."

_God these guys are jerk off's_ I thought as I glared around the room before I turned to a confused looking Hazel.

"We were deciding what to pack." I said again, this time more sternly.

Everybody nodded quickly, as if they didn't want to argue with me. Then they all glanced away in different directions.

Hazel gave everyone a look.

"Right…" She spoke sounding highly doubtful at this explanation. "Well I guess you don't need my help to pack then." She finished, still looking confused.

I noticed everyone open their mouths to protest this last comment. I did not want Hazel stuffing up her own matchmaking plan. So I did the only thing I could think of. I jumped up on the table I was sitting near and attempted a back flip off it onto the floor. Of course, it didn't work out and I ended up face first on the stone floor. Although it fucking hurt it worked, and distracted the guys before they could say anymore.

Mige' looked at me before turning to Hazel and saying "No no, we're fine." In the most unconvincing tone of voice I'd ever heard. "Just continue with what you were doing."

Hazel raised her eyebrows and I knew she was debating whether to pursue the matter or not. Obviously she chose not to, as she said, "Okay then, I'm just getting some breakfast. If anybody needs me just shout."

We all chanted, "Okay." To her as she walked over to the kitchen side of the pirate bar, and began making herself breakfast.

I watched as she walked to the fridge before I turned around and whispered, "Well they will make a great couple, both short and curious."

The guys nodded, and I was fairly certain she hadn't heard me.


	3. Sleeping Arrangements

**A/N: Thankyou if your still reading! Here is chapter three, quite cute in my opinion xD Please read and review!**

*~Sam~*  
xx

*FAST FORWARD 3 HOURS TO PLANE FLIGHT*

*Your Point Of View*

Sleepily, you stared out the window of the plane, and watched the day sky turn to night as you flew though the air.

Bam, who was sitting next to you, although he had booked out the entire first class compartment, had been quietly humming love songs the past 4 hours of the flight. It had finally gotten to you.

"Bam!" You yelled in his ear, and slapped his leg at the same time. "Would you quit it with the love songs?!"

He looked at you and smirked. There was something about this face that told you he was up to something. Years of living with him meant you knew how to read his face. And his current expression told you he was up to mischief.

Speaking before he could answer, you said "Right Bam. What's going on? You've had the same expression on your face since this morning. Nobody's actually told me i_why/i_ we're going to Finland. i_Or/i _where we're staying."

Bam's smirk faded. "We're going to Finland to be with HIM while they perform. I don't want to miss beating Ville at more drinking competitions."

You rolled your eyes at this typical Bam answer. You believed this was true however, as you knew Bam and Ville were both heavy drinkers and loved trying to outdo each other. But you also knew this wasn't the only reason you were all going to Finland.

Deciding you weren't going to get an answer if you questioned him again, you went about your other question.

"Okay, but where are we actually staying? All the HIM guys told me its not any of them, so who is it? Or did you book us a hotel?"

The smirk returned to Bam's face, but he quickly covered it with a normal expression.

You however, did not notice this as he went onto explain.

"Oh, we're staying with some old friends of mine. There locals. And don't worry; I'm sure there's plenty room for all of us." He added, noting your worried expression.

"Well why can't you tell me their names? Have I heard of them before?"

Bam grinned as the seatbelt sign came on and the two of you buckled yours up.

"Oh you've heard of them. I just can't seem to remember their names."

You glared at him before the airhostess came around to make sure everybody was belted up properly and nobody was going to be sick as you landed.

Once the plane had finally come to a stop, and the light appeared telling you it was safe to stand, you stood up and followed everyone out of the doors.

As you exited, the airhostess smiled and spoke through her microphone.

"Thankyou for choosing Finnair. We hope you enjoy you time with us." And then repeated the same thing in a few different languages.

You gave her a small nod as you left the plane.

After ten long minutes of waiting by the luggage carousel, you finally located your bags, with Ville and the others finding theirs minutes later.

You really had no idea where you were going or what you were supposed to be doing, so you just happily tagged along behind everyone. Dragging both your heavy suitcases along with you.

Of course Bam hadn't packed a single thing except the clothes on his back, but being Bam conveniently went deaf when your cries of help could be heard.

Ville, being the gentleman he was came to your rescue and carried the heavier of your two bags.

Waiting for you near one of the many entrances to the airport were Bam's "old friends."

At first you didn't pay much attention to them, as you were trying to drag your luggage across the floor like an idiot. But as you drew closer, you almost dropped your bag in shock and gasped when you realized who they were.

Bam smiled as everyone set their luggage down and went to hug the five Finnish men, all wearing black.

You just stood there, dumbstruck as to why one of your favourite bands was standing right in front of you.

Linde noticed you and grabbed your wrist, yanking you over to the waiting band.

"Guys, this is Hazel Oakleigh. Hazel meet The 69 Eyes. This is who we will be staying with for the next few weeks."

He chuckled silently as he watched you almost fall over yourself in shock, remembering this was how you had acted the first time you had met HIM.

iOh god, we're ustaying/uwith them?/i you thought, as Jyrki stepped forward to you. Thinking he was going to shake your hand, you held yours out, only to be drawn into a tight hug. Like meeting between old friends.

"I'm Jyrki." He told you in his deep Finnish accent, after he had released the hug.

You felt yourself calm as Archzie, Bazie, and Timo-Timo also hugged you and gave you their names in turn. You knew who they were of course, but it was very polite of them.

Turning to the only one you hadn't hugged yet, Jussi, your heart fluttered as your eyes locked with his. For a brief second you could have sworn you saw something like passion? Lust? Admiration? Flicker in his eyes.

A second later it was gone, and you thought it must have just been your imagination.

He stepped forward and gave you a massive smile that reached his eyes.

He looked genuinely happy to see you.

"I'm Jussi." He told you, before pulling you into a hug.

Your thoughts went crazy as you were in Jussi's arms. First you were thinking how god damn sexy his extremely deep Finnish accent was, then you realized it just felt so natural to be in this position, so normal, so right.

You mentally slapped yourself for thinking this and stepped away from Jussi immediately.

His eyes and face flashed with disappointment at your movement.

But he quickly covered this with another smile, this one looking a tad forced.

You thought you had better keep your mouth shut so you turned to the rest of the guys who were now silently nudging one another, and giving each other looks.

Luckily neither you nor Jussi noticed this as you told them you had all better get going.

Nodding, Jyrki began leading the way to the taxis. None of the band members had a license, so this was how they normally got around.

Seeing you struggling to carry your suitcase, Jussi came over.

"Here, allow me." He said softly, taking the bag from you.

You smiled and noted how gentlemanly he was.

Once you were outside and standing next to the taxi's, Jussi didn't set down your suitcase, he actually went to the back of one of the vehicles and loaded it up with yours and the others luggage.

Bazie snorted at him. "God Jussi, you never do anybody else's luggage, let alone your own. What's gotten into you?"

You didn't notice the deathly glare Jussi gave him for that remark.

There were twelve of you, but only ten seats in the taxis. This meant two of you would have to sit on someone's lap.

Burton, Gas, Archzie, Timo-Timo and Bazie all piled into the first taxi, so Ville, Mige`, Linde, Jyrki and Jussi got into the other.

This left you and Bam.

"Willa!" He screamed, and launched himself onto Ville, who was sitting in the front seat next to the driver.

You laughed as Ville gave Bam an odd look, and then rested his head on his Bam's shoulder.

Sighing, you began walking towards the other taxi, hoping Gas wouldn't mind you sitting on him until you reached the guys house.

"Hazel." You heard a deep voice call from behind you.

You turned to see Jussi had gotten out of the car. He was motioning for you to come back.

"Here, you can sit on my lap, I don't mind." He told you hopefully.

You saw in his eyes how nervous he was.

"Are you sure? I don't want to squash you."

He laughed. Wow he has the most amazing laugh/i you thought.

"By the looks of you, you wouldn't hurt a fly if you sat on its lap."

You playfully punched him in the arm.

"Hey! I'll have you know I can be very heavy when I want to." You told him seriously, as you followed him into the taxi and carefully placed yourself on his lap.

The ride back to the Eye's place was fairly peaceful. You didn't say much, opting to listen to Jyrki tell everyone about their new album "Angels" which was supposed to be coming out in the next few weeks.

Bam was insisting they let him direct another video for them, and you didn't even mind when Jussi started playing with your hair, something you usually hate. But there was something about his touch that you loved.

Hours later, after a tour of the house and many drinks and stories about various concerts and funny pranks either band had played on each other, Jussi looked over at you and noticed you trying to stifle a yawn. He was not fooled.

"Hazel." He said, catching your attention immediately.

The whole room went quiet at this point, silently waiting to see what the two of you were going to do.

Jussi gave them a weird look before continuing. "You look tired, and you must be after that really long flight."

Before you had time to protest, he was up and grabbing your bags from the door where they had left them. Taking you hand, he began leading the way down the corridor. You turned quickly and bade goodnight to the others before following Jussi down the hall.

He came to a halt in front of the third door you came to, and opened it slowly, peering his head in as if checking something.

"Sorry, it's still a bit messy. We've just finished a tour and I haven't had time to clean up."

You were a tad confused as to why the spare room would be so messy, but you just nodded and smiled at him as you followed him in.

Still holding hands, you looked around the room. The walls were a dark grey colour, a large four-poster bed, which you could only describe as 'Vampric' was in the middle of the room, with blood red carpet on the floor. A bathroom adjoined the room, which was just as dark. It was truly a rockers bedroom.

That's when you noticed Jussi had dropped your hand and was frantically picking up clothes off the floor and shoving them into the wardrobe. Looking around, you saw a drum-kit in one corner of the room and it finally clicked with you; this was Jussi's room.

Once he had finished putting his clothes away, and all cleared the bathroom, he walked back over to you, and noticed you had not moved from your position in front of the door. Seeing the somewhat shocked and nervous look you had on your face he asked what was wrong.

"Oh nothing. I just hope I'm not intruding on you. I mean, I can go and sleep on the couch if you want…"

He looked sad for a moment, then it passed. He moved closer to you and said, "No no. It's no trouble at all. I miss female company. Being stuck sleeping on a tour bus with four other guys can be pretty lonely you know."

You laughed, "Oh well in that case, I'll make myself at home."

He smiled and picked up a towel.

"Well I'm feeling pretty tired to. I'm just going to take a shower, don't wait up for me if you're tired."

You nodded and he pulled silky black boxers out of the wardrobe, before walking into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Thinking you had better not sleep in his bed, as you weren't sure whether it would be too weird, you slipped into your red silk nighty and lay a blanket down on the floor beside the bed. Climbing under it, you smiled, as you knew Jussi was absent from his clothing at that moment.

Shaking that particularly hot thought from your mind, your eyes began to droop as your jet lag finally set in fully.

Minutes later Jussi stepped out of the shower, he dried himself and quickly put his boxers on; he was eager to go out and see you again. He was hoping to ask you whether you would like him to show you around Finland for one day while you were here. Once he deemed his hair acceptable, he opened the door and walked out, expecting to find you waiting for him.

But alas, he found you laying on the floor, just a lump of messy red hair peering out from under the blanket.

He smiled and picked the sleeping you up, carefully carrying you bridal-style over to the bed. He pulled the blanket you had found in his cupboard off of you, and replaced it by covering you with the one on his bed.

He then leant down, kissed the top of your head, and got in bed next to you; wrapping his arms around your body protectively. Smiling into the dark, he thought it was the perfect way to fall asleep.


	4. One Of Bam's Nasty Wakeup's

**A/N: Again, thankyou for staying with the story, I only just realised how corny it can be in some places haha xD  
A review would be great thanks :) I need constructive criticism.**

*~Sam~*  
xx

Waking up in Jussi's arms was even greater than you had ever imagined.

Sure it was a shock at first, to try and roll over on what you thought was the floor, only to have a pair of arms around your waist stop you and you to come to realize you weren't on the floor, but in his bed.

Surprisingly, you weren't anywhere near as nervous to be lying with Jussi in his bed as you had thought you would be. A quick check of each of your bodies confirmed you were both still wearing your clothes from last night, wiping all the sudden fears that had just entered your mind.

You watched Jussi as he slept soundly. Watching the rise and fall of his bare chest, you couldn't draw your eyes from it, all the beautifully toned muscles, perfect skin ithat/i tan.

"Good morning." Jussi spoke in his deep morning voice, breaking you from your thoughts and tearing your eyes away from his body.

You looked at him questionably and answered with "Uh… hi?"

He chuckled slightly. "I really don't expect you to sleep on the floor you know. In fact, I insist that if you would prefer to sleep separately that you take the bed, and I will have the floor."

You didn't want to kick him out of his own bed, and besides, you quite liked having Jussi next to you while you slept. His arms made you feel warm and safe, like he was protecting you.

"No, I don't mind. It was just a shock waking up in your bed."

"Well you better get used to it sweetheart." He whispered, and then winked at you, before getting up and to use the bathroom.

His words were still echoing through your mind as you and he made your way out to breakfast, still dressed in your nightclothes.

"Whoa ho ho." Bam said overly loud as the two of you sat down at the breakfast table.

Glances were shared between all the occupants who were already at the table; stuffing their faces with Archzie's homemade pancakes.

It didn't take a genius to figure out why; as you and Jussi were very scarce in clothing, and neither of you had bothered to brush your hair. Things looked a little, well, suss.

Ville gave Bam a small smile, before turning to the two of you, who had helped yourself to some breakfast.

"So sweethearts, did you enjoy your uh… sleep, last night? No hassles with sharing a room or anything?"

There was a smirk on his face you couldn't deny as he asked this. You and Jussi shared a glance before you said, "No no, everything was fine. Jussi made me feel right at home."

As Bam poured himself a glass of orange juice, you could have sworn you heard an "Oh I'm sure he did." Muttered under his breath with an extra long stare at Jussi who almost chocked on his pancakes when he realized what was going on.

"Bam, if you are trying to insinuate that Hazel and I islept/i together, then you should stop right now. Because you're wrong."

Everyone stopped mid-chew at the same tone of Jussi's voice. He hardly ever used this cold and icy tone with anybody, let alone his friends.

"Oh come on Jussi, there's just no denying you two want to go at it hard."

Bam said, and began using the table as if it was his girlfriend, thrusting himself against it.

You just stared at Bam in horror, as did Ville and Linde. They knew he was going too far.

Apparently Jussi thought so too. With Bam still thrusting against the table, he threw his fork down loudly, stood up, and stormed out of the room to his bedroom, where he slammed the door like a rebellious teenager.

Everybody looked to each other in shock. Clearly they were not expecting this kind of reaction at all. They turned to you, as if expecting answers.

You just looked at them. "What? Don't ask me. Nothing happened last night if that's what you want to know. But I don't know why Jussi just went spaz, I mean; you guys have known him a lot longer than me."

This seemed to straighten out the guys a bit.

"Well whatever, Jussi's just being a sook. He'll get over it soon enough. And then he'll realize you two are perfect for each other." Bam smirked, clearing away the dirty dishes for the first time in his life.

You just rolled your eyes. "Yeah, sure Bam. We've known each other for a total of what? Five hours yesterday and about ten minutes this morning? That's not really enough for two people to be perfect for each other you know."

Jyrki cut in. "Yes but there is the rest of these few weeks to get to know each other, so who knows? We might be hearing wedding bells sometime soon."

Everybody laughed. You however, did not. "Argh guys, were just friends okay? There is nothing going on between Jussi and me and there never will. Now, I'm tired of arguing so let's talk about something else."

Even your own words didn't convince you. You knew you were attracted to the Finnish rock star, probably more than you should have been. But you were not at the stage to admit these feelings to anybody, especially Jussi, seeing as you had no idea what he was feeling, or what he was like. He could be like this with every female friend he made. God it was all just too confusing.

Once you had collected your thoughts, the general topic of conversation had turned to the day's activities. A brief rundown from the guys told you that both HIM and The 69 Eyes had a concert for the underage kids late in the afternoon. This meant they had to spend the day rehearsing before hand, but they promised to take you out that night.

Personally, you didn't mind one bit. You loved being around these guys, and you loved watching HIM rehearse whenever you could, so it would be great to see your other favourite band do so as well.

You discussions went for the next couple of hours, until it was well into the morning. You were all sitting in the living room, drinking cups of hot chocolate, as it was a typically cold Finnish day. Jussi still hadn't returned from the bedroom.

Jyrki stood up. "Right. Well I think we really need to start rehearsing if we want to give these kids a kickass show. Everybody meet in the rehearsal room in five minutes."

Both bands nodded and began collecting all the things they needed.

For the first time since arriving, you felt out of place. They all knew what to do; they all had a job, a place. Even Bam, he was going to be filming everything. You were the only one left not doing anything.

Jyrki noted your lost expression and came over. "Do you wanna be our audience? We need someone to tell us how shit we sound." He chuckled.

You nodded happily and hugged him. "I'd love to." You told him with glee.

He smiled. "Well we can't start without a drummer. Would you mind trying to get him out of bed? I don't think he'll talk to anyone else."

"Well okay, I'll try. But I don't know if he's gonna talk to me either."

"Just try. I'll meet you in the rehearsal room. If Jussi refuses to come just threaten him with one of Bam's nasty wake-up's, we know them all to well."

You laughed. "Heh, so do I." And turned towards the hallway, heading to the door of the room you and Jussi shared.

From outside the door you could hear the loud banging of drums, meaning Jussi was awake. Without knocking you walked in, and softly closed the door behind you.

Sure enough, there was Jussi, shirtless of course, banging away at his drums furiously, as if taking out his anger on them. You didn't want to disturb him, so you just sat on the end of the bed waiting for him to finish and notice you.

When he finally did, he looked up at you shocked. Clearly he was not expecting you to come to bed so early.

"Oh sorry sweetheart, did you want to go back to sleep? I'll leave then."

He stood up and made his way to the door, but you stopped him before he got there.

"No I don't want to go back to sleep. I came to ask you to come out to rehearse. You guys need to practice before tonight."

He sighed and came and sat down on the bed next to you.

"I really don't want to talk to them right now. I'm so sick of them saying this shit every time I bring a girl home."

He saw your face fall and realized it was the wrong thing to say.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that-"

You stood up, cutting him off.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone's waiting for you in the rehearsal room. Come out when you're ready."

You promptly walked out the door, closing it a little harder and louder than usual.

Jussi sighed and looked up at the roof.

"Girls." He muttered under his breath, before getting ready and following your steps out the door.

The next few hours ran pretty smoothly. Apart from the rehearsals going great, and you loving every minute of giving the guys feedback about their shows, Jussi seemed to have forgiven the others about their little torment. He and you had a silent agreement not to mention what had happened in the bedroom, which was sealed by the locking of your eyes. Now everybody was getting along fine.

Bam had great fun in filming everything each band did, declaring it "Music video gold", and announcing he was going to use it for their next videos.

The time of the concert arrived, and you all piled into the outdoor arena. You and Bam following the bands backstage; showing the guard your backstage passes.

Both bands prepared themselves in their own ways to get ready for the show.

Bottles of water were passed around, Ville walked around singing to himself in Finnish, and Jussi was silently air drumming in a corner by himself.

You and Bam didn't want to disturb the guys as they were getting ready, so you held back near the door watching them all mentally preparing themselves.

An official suddenly appeared in the room holding a clipboard.

"You're on in one minute guys."

They merely nodded at him.

Both bands were doing the show together, helping each other out with the songs. It was set to be an interesting show.

A loud cheer erupted from the audience, as the same official walked on stage, introducing both bands.  
"That's our cue guys." Ville said, standing up and hugging you before walking up the stairs that led to the stage.

One by one the others followed, Jussi last in line.

A sudden idea popped into your head as you watched him start climbing the stairs. You quickly ran over, and took his arm; stopping him from moving.

He turned around, surprised.

"Good luck." You whispered, before kissing him softly on the cheek.

He looked taken back for a moment, but then blushed and grinned, whispering "Thanks" in return, before running up the stairs to the awaiting audience.

For the entire course of the show, you and Bam watched from the sidelines (Bam didn't want to create a scene with him appearing in the crowd.)

It really was a great show. Both bands rocked out as hard as they could, and judging by the constant screams from the crowd, they loved it just as much as you did.

Of course Bam loved it, and was doing his usual head banging dancing.

You loved watching Jussi drum. He put so much energy and life into it. His bare chest sweaty from the exercise.

The bands played through all there hit songs, which sounded very interesting with Ville and Jyrki singing together, and Jussi and Gas sharing the drumming.

An hour and a half later the show ended, but not until Jussi had poured beer down his pants as usual.

Screams up roared from the audience as he did so, and then both bands left the stage.

The crowd began filing out just as the guys came back down the stairs to you and Bam.

"There's nothing like the feeling of being on stage." Jyrki announced, while taking a towel from the pile you were offering around to everyone. They all took one, Jussi last in line, absolutely soaked in sweat, still panting from the show.

"Thanks." He managed to pant out, taking the towel and running it through his hair and all over his face.

The room was soon full of sweaty, shirtless guys, all badly needing a shower.

Everyone was tired from the show, so not much talking was done as Bam called the taxis and took everyone home.


	5. Mystery Child & Tavastia Part One

**A/N: I thought I'd break this chapter up into two because it was getting kind of long.. I hope you enjoy this first part and it keeps you in suspense for the next :) Reviews would be lovely :)**

***~Sam~*  
xx**

"I shotgun the shower!" Bam squealed while Bazie unlocked the front door to their mansion-like home.

"Bam you didn't even play!" Mige', who was quite smelly himself protested to the hyperactive skateboarder. "Let us go first."

Bam didn't reply to this, as the front door opened and he ran in, basically ripping the shirt from his body and running into the bathroom.

Ville sighed. "I'll go in with him. It'll save time and water." And with that, he promptly took his shirt off and followed the same path Bam had taken towards the bathroom.

The others sniggered when they heard an "Oh Willa! What a lovely surprise." Come from the bathroom.

"I always thought there was something going on between those two." Timo-Timo hissed to everyone, as they listened to Ville and Bam singing a 50 Cent song together in the shower.

"Haven't we all?" You sniggered back, while you all piled into the lounge room.

Jyrki, Burton, Archzie, Gas and Bazie all sprawled out on the long black couch together, while Mige`, Timo-Timo and Jussi sat in large arm chairs, and you lay in Linde's lap on the floor in front of the fire, it was very warm and cozy.

Jussi was giving Linde what could only be described as a jealous icy-cold death stare.

The only people to notice this were Jyrki and Linde himself.

Jyrki snorted when he realized, and tried to direct the conversation towards Jussi.

This didn't last however, because as soon as Linde noticed, he wrapped his arms around your body and put his head on your shoulder in a big bear hug; smirking at Jussi.

You didn't think anything of it, you just though Linde was trying to keep warm.

You wrapped your arms around him and listened to the conversation contently.

That was, until you saw Jussi staring in your direction. It didn't even occur to you that he was directing it towards Linde and not you.

At least until Jyrki looked at Jussi and said quite abruptly, "Jussi, leave Linde alone, he's allowed to sit with Hazel."

You gave the room a confused look just as Jussi blushed furiously and looked away.

Before he could speak, or another smartass comment could be shared, the bathroom door flew open and out ran Bam; in nothing but a towel.

"Showers free!" He yelled boisterously, as he bounded around the room looking for clothes.

Ville came out of the bathroom slightly quieter than Bam had; and he was wearing clothes.

He laughed just as hard as everyone else at the sight of Bam running around after his clothes.

Nobody but you noticed Jussi slip quietly out of the room towards his bedroom.

Making sure everybody's attention was still well on Bam, you crept down the hall trying to remember which door was Jussi's.

You opened a random door only to find it was a linen cupboard.

It highly amused you for some reason to see that The 69 Eyes had a linen cupboard. You made a mental note to tease them all about it later.

Finally reaching the only familiar door in the hall, you knocked loudly on the hard dark wood.

There was no answer.

Sighing, you knocked again slightly louder waiting for at least a response.

When there was no reply, you decided to just go in uninvited.

You looked around, expecting Jussi to be bashing away on his drums or tucked up in bed hiding from everyone.

But the sound of running water told you he was in the shower.

Deciding you'd wait for him to come out, you sat on the bed and took a look around his room.

One of his drawers was half open, and curiosity got the best of you when you saw the edge of a photo frame poking out of it.

Making sure you could hear the tap still running, you quietly made your way to the cupboard, and pulled it open the whole way.

The drawer was almost empty except for a few spare drumsticks, a pack of gum and a picture in the frame.

You pulled it out to take a better look.

The picture staring back at you slightly shocked you at first, and you weren't sure whether to put it back and pretend you hadn't seen it, or to keep looking.

You didn't really seem to have a choice in the matter, as you couldn't take your eyes off it.

The little girl was staring back at you wide-eyed and cute. She only looked about 3 or 4 years old; she had blonde hair and dark eyes and was playing with a toy car in a pile of sand.

As you continued staring, your stomach plummeted at the sight of her eyes.

There was no mistaking it, they were Jussi's eyes, big and dark they pierced through your skin like daggers.

A thousand thoughts began running through your mind at once.

Who was this child? Why does Jussi have her photo hidden in his drawer?

And why does she look like him?

You thought your lunch would come up and spill all over the floor when your last thought reached your mind.

Was this bJussi's/b child?

You tried to calm yourself with different thoughts; like that she was maybe just his niece or cousin or something.

Another thought came to you.

Why did this even worry you? Why did you care? You tried to push the first reason that came to your mind away quickly.

Banging on the door to Jussi's room interrupted your thoughts. In panic, you stuffed the framed photo back into the drawer and slammed it shut quickly just as you heard the door open.

You arranged your face into what you hoped was a normal expression, and not a guilty one. It seemed to work, as both Ville and Jyrki acted normally.

"What are you doing?" You asked suspiciously.

Before they could answer, your eyes trailed down to what Ville was holding in his hands. You let in a sharp intake of breath at the site of the beautiful dress.

Black, with thin straps, it had a corset-like top, with black ribbon criss-crossing over the bust and down the waist. The bottom went down to the knees at different lengths, with a meshy material that flowed around the bottom. One look and you knew it was the perfect dress for you; and that it must have been expensive.

You looked back up at the Finnish men purely gob smacked.

"What.. is.." But Ville cut you off.

"This, sweetheart, is what we call a dress. You wear it." He demonstrated by putting it on over his own clothes and modeling it for you. Both you and Jyrki burst out laughing, with Jyrki pulling out his phone from his back pocket and snapping a quick photo of Ville before he could stop him.

Ville pounced on Jyrki, rolling around on the floor with him, shouting in rapid Finnish what you thought could only be a lot of swearing. You put your fingers in your mouth and whistled loudly, getting the guys attention.

"Would you two stop?! You're going to wreck the dress before I even get to wear it!" You stopped. "It is for me isn't it?" You asked.

Ville raised an eyebrow. "Oh no of course not, we bought it in for Jussi, we thought it might accentuate his curves." He said sarcastically.

You grinned as the image of Jussi in a dress came to mind. "Oh haha" You retorted, taking Ville's hand and helping him up, before pulling the dress off his long body.

"So where are we going tonight? It must be somewhat nice if I'm wearing this." You couldn't keep your eyes off the beautiful dress.

Jyrki picked himself up off the floor. "Tavastia sweetheart, we've booked a private room for dinner and a little surprise." He grinned. "And no, we're not going to tell you what it is. Now get ready." He and Ville turned to leave the room.

"And we expect you to look gorgeous!" Ville added as they closed the door behind them. You laughed and rolled your eyes, laying the dress out on Jussi's bed and admiring it from every angle. The sound of water was still coming in from the bathroom, so you thought it was safe to try the dress on without being caught by Jussi.

You took your jeans and shirt off and slipped into the dress carefully. It was just the perfect size for your slender frame. You walked over to the dresser slowly, still getting used to the dress. You were surprised at what you saw; the dress seemed to be made for you and you alone. For one of the rare moments in your life you actually liked what you saw.

Wondering briefly where Ville had got such and incredible dress, you began to walk back to your side of the bed to find your makeup and hair products. Just as you were rummaging through your bag, you heard the sound of the water stopping, and the pattering of feet toward the door. Pretending you didn't hear, you busied yourself with plugging in your hair straightener.

Before the bathroom door could even open, the main bedroom door flew open and a pair of arms snatched you from behind, along with all your hair and makeup things. They hand their hand covering your mouth so as you couldn't scream, dragged you out into the corridor and slammed the door behind them. It wasn't until they attempted to steer you down the corridor that you slammed your feet into the carpet to stop the movement and turned around in their arms to see your kidnapper.

It was Bam.

"Bam! What the hell are you doing?! I was about to-." But Bam placed a hand over your mouth once again and forced you into another room; the one he and Ville were sharing.

Once you were safely inside the room, Bam let you go, and took his hand off your mouth.

"Bam what are you doing?!" You screeched angrily at him. You had only just noticed Ville lying on the one queen sized bed much like Jussi's that was in the room. He looked mildly amused at the sight that had just entered.

Bam just stared calmly at you with a small smirk on his face; he was clearly up to something. You knew this look all too well, and it made you nervous.

You toned your voice down a little.

"Bam, would you kindly tell me why you ambushed me in here?"

Bam threw all your makeup and hair things onto the dresser beside you, and finally gave you an answer. "Hazel think about it. If Jussi sees you when you're half ready it'll lesson the effects! We want to surprise him with your stunning outfit and good looks! It's like when you get married, the groom doesn't see the bride the night before the wedding; it makes it all the more special."

You stared at Bam in disbelief. So this is what this was all about? You rolled your eyes.

"Bam! How many times do I have to tell you, there is nothing going on between Jussi and me! We're just friends ok?! Get that through your thick head!"

Ville stood up from the bed. "There's no point in arguing with her Bam-Bam, she'll always win."

You distinctly saw Ville give him a small wink. You rolled your eyes yet again but said nothing. Bam grinned.

"Okay okay. Hazel, continue with what you were doing while me and Ville get ready." He went over to Ville and they began to go through the wardrobe; picking out clothes for the other to wear. You sniggered into your hair straightener as you listened to them compliment each others clothing choices ("Oh Willa you look simply dashing in those jeans")

You straightened and teased the back part of your hair up, sprayed it to keep it in place, and then started on your makeup. After a coat or two of eyeliner, you coated your eyelids with a bit of dark grey eye shadow and your eyelashes with some mascara. You looked at your work in the mirror; to you it wasn't your greatest effort, but it would have to do. You turned to Bam and Ville, and noticed they were both now dressed. Ville in tight dark jeans slightly flared at the bottom with a chain on the side, a red collared shirt and a black blazer-like jacket over the top, left undone; he looked quite handsome.

Bam was wearing slightly baggier jeans than Ville, with a Cradle of Filth shirt that had long sleeves; he had a peaked beanie on his head; of course printed with a heartagram. Although not quite as formal as Ville, Bam still looked quite presentable. They turned and noticed you staring; both their mouths dropped.

"Babe…" Bam started.

You snapped. "Bam! How many times do I have to tell you?! Don't call me babe!"

Bam opened his mouth to protest, but Ville covered it with his hand and spoke for him. "Bam's sorry sweetheart, but please allow me to say, you do look quite beautiful tonight."

You blushed; Ville always had a way with words. Bam nodded in agreement; still getting smothered by Ville's hand.

You smiled shyly. "Thanks guys, do you think it's ok?"

Ville gave you a cheeky grin. "Oh sweetheart, Jussi will think it's more than ok, he'll drop dead at the sight of you."

Bam sniggered at these words, but agreed with Ville's comment whole-heartedly.

As the hours drew on, the house was in a frantic mess. All the guys seemed to think this was a massive night out. And seeing as you didn't know exactly what they had planned, you decided to just go with the flow. The only annoying thing about it, was even with the constant stream of visitors coming in and out of Bam and Ville's room to get ready, (they seemed to be using that room as headquarters but you had no idea why, as all members of The 69 Eyes had their own rooms, but to be fair Mige`, Linde, Gas and Burton had to share the living room) everybody had made agreement to keep you barricaded inside Bam and Ville's room until it was time to leave. Of course they bought you water and such so you didn't die of dehydration, but it got rather boring just walking around their room.

The only person who didn't come in at least once was Jussi. When you asked the guys where he was they merely shrugged cheekily, but you had a feeling they were keeping him out purposely for the same reason Bam and Ville kidnapped you in the first place. This made you roll your eyes, but feel slightly nervous and excited at the same time, and you weren't sure why.

Finally seven o'clock rolled around, and it was time to leave. Bam had arranged some sort of special traveling arrangement, but they weren't there yet so they guys still kept you barricaded. Finally it got to you.

"Guys! Will you please let me out?! I'm so sick of looking at this room!"

You heard muffled whispers outside the door, and then someone clearing their throat. All of a sudden the door flew open and you got up off the bed in a hurry "Final-.." you started, but were cut off by Bam. "Da da na na!" He yelled; his arms in the air pointing to you.

You stood in the doorway and looked out. A long red carpet had been rolled from the beginning of the door to the couch. There was only one person sitting on the couch; Jussi.

The others had placed themselves along the red carpet and were admiring you from every angle. You blushed slightly and looked to them confusedly.

"Um… what am I supposed to do?" You asked them, looking dumbstruck.

Bam looked like he wanted to scream the answer at you, but Jyrki kneed him ever so gracefully in the balls. He spoke while Bam rolled on the floor in pain. "Well you see sweetheart-" (Jussi couldn't keep his eyes off of you or his jaw off the floor as Jyrki spoke) "We've decided that everyone should have a date for tonight." You raised your eyebrows but said nothing. Jyrki smiled. "Yes I know you're the only girl but we've sorted it out. Now will you walk down the aisle and meet your date?"

You weren't at all surprised by this news. In fact, you were secretly excited. You tried to bottle that particular emotion as you began your journey walking down the red carpet; Jussi smiling nervously at you the entire way. Bam sat up off the ground as you passed, and slapped you on the backside playfully. You only stopped to punch him lightly on the arm and continued on down the carpet. The walk seemed endless, as everyone appeared to dissolve around you; all the while you and Jussi seemed glued at the eyes.

You finally reached the couch and Jussi rose, taking your arm in his own. A sudden dry cough from behind the two of you bought you back to your senses. Jussi gave you a nervous smile before turning to Archzie, who said, "Shall we go then?" Everybody was smirking silently at each other. You laughed when you noticed what was going on. They had all linked arms with their "date". Archzie with Timo, Jyrki with Linde, Burton with Bazie, Mige` with Gas, and of course, Ville with Bam. You couldn't help but grin at Bam, who was now bouncing up and down in excitement attached to Ville's arm, his earlier pain now quite forgotten.

You all began making your way outside into the cool night air. The sun was now almost set, and the shadows were making pretty shapes around the garden of their beautiful home. There was a light, cool, breeze, which was nice, as the weather was quite warm; although the clouds looked as though they were threatening to burst open at any moment.

Quiet chatter covered the silence as they waited for Bam's arranged transportation. Jussi slipped his hand in yours and said so the others were out of earshot, "You look really beautiful tonight."

You could feel yourself blushing. Was he trying to impress you or was he just being polite? Did he actually mean those words?

You smiled but had no time to reply or ponder his words; the transportation had arrived. You gasped when you saw five sets of horse draw carriages approaching the front gate; each with its own driver.

Bam turned at the sound of your gasp and beamed at you. "Do you like it Hazie?" He asked hopefully. You released yourself gently from Jussi and ran up to Bam engulfing him (and Ville who was still attached to his arm) in a giant hug. "I love it Bamzie!" You squealed into his shoulder. You couldn't see what was going on behind you, but you heard whispers of "Aww Jussi, don't look so jealous!" Come from under everyone's breath. But as you turned back to Jussi his face was unreadable.

Bam assembled everyone in two lines next to their date at the entrance of the gate. It was the most organized you had ever seen him. He began assigning each couple to a carriage and directing them to their seats. When he eventually got to you and Jussi you smiled. "Uh Bam..? Won't this all look a little gay? I mean, they're all guy couples."

Bam seemed highly unfazed by this, in fact, his eyes sparkled. "It's just for fun so who cares? Besides, where in a private room remember? And anyway, why are you complaining? You got the 2nd hottest guy there is."

You smiled knowingly while Bam led you and Jussi up to the final, and grandest looking carriage of them all. It was black, with gold trimming around the edges. A small lantern hung on its side, and the inside looked dark but inviting with blood red seats reflecting the shining light of the lantern. The driver sat calmly on the seat in front; wearing a long, dark, flowing cloak and matching top hat. He dipped his hat in greeting when Jussi and Bam both led you up the steps into the carriage. You saw Bam run to the front carriage where Ville was waiting for him, and then all the matching black horses set off in a single line down the streets.

Inside the cabin was pleasantly warm. You could hear the soft clip clopping of hooves just outside the door, and the sound of the slightly creaky wheels turning. Other than those it was total silence.

You sat back into the comfy seat next to Jussi and gazed contently out the window. The whole way there you and Jussi speculated about what Bam's surprise could be (Jussi was the only other one who hadn't been told, for the guys thought he would tell you if he knew), coming up with many extravagant suggestions; the tamest of which involved a live lion in the room.

When you finally reached your destination the driver came around to your door and held it open for you both; dipping his hat as he did so. You smiled and thanked him graciously before taking Jussi's arm after seeing the others do that with their own dates.

Ville and Bam led everyone up the path and steps to Tavastia, closely followed by Archzie and Timo, Jyrki and Linde, Burton and Bazie, Mige` and Gas, and lastly, you and Jussi. Jussi looked quite handsome in a tight fitting suit jacket, dark tight pants and a nice white collared shirt with long sleeves that poked out fancily at the end. The lights from the building glowed against his tanned skin, making his face shine in the darkness. He noticed you staring and smiled; you blushed and turned your direction to the front doors of which you were now walking through.

The doormen greeted you both, and pointed in the direction of a private room, where the others had already entered.

The room was beautiful; you had never seen anything like it. With a ridiculously high ceiling, there was a chandelier hanging from it; sparkling golden and silver diamonds. The floor was a velvety red, and there were highly placed windows on either side of the walls, in the shape of arches. In the centre of the room lay a long dark wooden table, where everybody had sat themselves down, to the left of the table was a bar, where two men in tuxedos were standing gathering drinks. At the front of the room was a stage; a long red curtain reaching the floor. It was a very beautiful room.

Jussi squeezed your arm affectionately and walked you over to the two empty seats near the end of the table. You found yourself between Jussi and Bam. Ville, who was on Bam's left, smiled at the two of you in greeting. In fact, as you looked around, everyone was smiling (or smirking) at you and Jussi.

In an attempt to distract everyone from the topic of your apparent "love life", you looked down at the menu that was in front of you, and said to them all, "Shall we order now? I'm starving." There were murmurs of agreement and everyone picked up their menus (all the dates were sharing).

With everyone lost in the thought of food, Jussi turned to you. "Any ideas on what you want to order?" You looked at the menu and smiled. "Err, Jussi…? This is all written in Finnish." He laughed and translated everything for you, before you finally decided on a chicken pasta dish; Jussi choosing the same. As Jussi gave your orders to the waiter that had suddenly appeared at the table, Jyrki glanced over (he was sitting directly opposite Jussi). "Hey, weren't you telling us just the other week how much you hate chicken?"

He, Bazie, Archzie and Timo all looked over, also smirking.

"Yeah Jussi!" Timo piped up, trying to hide his smile. "I believe your exact words were: "Slimy chicken shit" and that you "wouldn't touch it with a ten foot pole"".

The others laughed and agreed. You could hear Bam silently choking on air beside you; Ville was patting his back loudly to try and control it. Nobody took much notice.

Out of the corner of your eye you saw Jussi glaring across the table at Jyrki. "I've decided to open up my mind a bit more and try new things. Eating chicken seemed like a good place to start that's all."

The guys seemed to think this was a pathetic and somewhat lame excuse, but didn't push the matter any further.  
After the waiters and scurried off to start preparing the orders, Bam stood up and announced he would get the first round of drinks. Everyone told him what they wanted, again Jussi picking the same as you, and he and Ville went over to the bar to get them all.

The night grew on, and after a few more rounds of drinks, the atmosphere was very loose and fun. Talk had now turned to embarrassing stories about everyone. Of course, Bam had jumped at the opportunity to throw in a big fat juicy one about you, and was currently describing it (in annoyingly perfect detail) with the help of Ville, to the sheer delight of everybody else.

"So then, he shook her hand and hugged her and said, "Hi, I'm Ville Valo." That's all he had to say and Hazie here trembled and just stood there staring at him like a nidiot."

You looked down at the floor; you knew what was coming, and really didn't want it repeated.

Bam continued eagerly. "So Ville was just staring at her waiting for her to say something, and Hazel stood there still looking like an idiot and then it looked like she was gonna speak because she opened her mouth, but then -get this- she threw up all over his shoes!"

Everybody roared with laughter, but none more than Bam himself, who couldn't contain his laughter, falling on the floor clutching his side. The waiters around the room were giving him funny looks, and Ville eventually had to help him up when he had calmed himself down a little.

"Does that mean you don't like us as much as these guys then?" Jyrki teased, pointing toward the members of HIM. "You didn't throw up on any of our shoes, is that a sign we need to do something better with our music?"

You smiled as the others laughed and agreed. "No, no. I threw up over him because I idon't/i like their music! It's a good sign that I didn't for you." They picked up on your sarcastic tone, but couldn't resist badgering you about it for the next twenty minutes until the food arrived.

When each person's dish was placed in front of them, Bam looked up and gave his waiter (they all had their own personal waiter between each couple) a twisted smile. You laughed as you saw the poor Finnish man look at him with worry, and then hurry away with the empty drink glasses. Unless you were very much mistaken, you believed the waiter had a suspicion that Bam had some sort of mental problem. Although April had been trying to prove that all these years, you knew it wasn't true. Though it was funny at some of the places they went, as a lot of people didn't know how to act around Bam when he was in one of his hyper and crazy moods.


End file.
